Pheromones
by Sa-kun
Summary: A disagreement between Kai and Rei, yaoi, slight violence.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kai?"

Turning, without having the time to answer, he found himself kissed, hard and desperately. There was hotness, warmth, a tongue against his own. Eyes widening, mouth curling in disgust, he shoved the neko-jin away, wiping his mouth. "Rei! What the fuck?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Golden eyes were wide, swirling with confusion and fear. "I'm sorry!" The neko-jin then burst into tears, throwing himself at Kai. "I-It's just so m-many pheromones in the a-air. I h-hate s-springtime!"

Kai sneered, tugging Rei's braid, pulling his head back, studying the tearful eyes, no longer soft honey, but hard yellow. "I ain't queer, Kon."

"You sure?" Rei bit his lip, twirling loose strands of hair, moving back to nuzzle Kai's neck, ignoring the almost painful grip Kai had on his hair. "Your scent's so…magnetic, exotic, enchanting…alluring and tempting." Rei winced when Kai tugged his head back again, glaring contemptuously. "It's hard to resist, Kai…"

"I'm not some shallow fuck. Get a grip."

"I-I know…it's just _there_. All the time! And I'm sorry, but…" Rei licked his lips, eyes closing halfway, inhaling deeply, purring. "…irresistible…"

"Aah!" Rei cried out, clutching his face, disbelief and fear shimmering in his eyes. Kai glared, sneering, then turned, stalking away and not looking back at the picture of hurt Rei represented.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Staring determinedly into the mirror, defiance reflecting back, Rei swiftly tied a cloth over the lower half of his face. The cloth was of lavender and eucalyptus to keep out all other scents, the strong herbs assaulted his nose, and soon he was numb. Numb even to the nausea that sometimes followed too long exposure of lavender.

Taking a deep breath, Rei walked out of the bathroom, confident of himself and his invention, his steps not wavering until he reached Kai's bedroom, through which he had to go in order to reach his own. He fingered his cheek lightly, a glaring reminder of Kai's temper. Knocking softly, he hesitantly pushed it open, peering inside.

"Kai?"

A low grunt answered him from the window.

"Look, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to." Rei bowed, eyes lowered in respect to the floor. He startled when his head was gently tugged upwards. Swallowing, he nervously watched Kai, painfully aware of the hand in his hair. The dark eyes narrowed, staring at the scarf. With a yank too swift for Rei to acknowledge, his carefully chosen and scented protection was drifting towards the floor. He gasped, eyes widening. "No-!"

"Why?"

Rei's voice took a peculiar accent, muffled and constricted. "So that I couldn't, _wouldn't_, smell you. I-I don't like it when my body does things out of its own accord…" Rei pulled his collar over his nose instead, finding it a much better option than holding his nose.

"Who does?" Kai tilted his head, giving Rei a strange look. It was…purely wild, wicked and out of control. "I know you're a fag." Then his eyes were closed, and he didn't see Rei flinch, hurt. "I hate hypocrites, so I'll be honest." Red eyes flashed open. "I hated it. It was horrible and vile." Rei looked ready to bolt; jaws tightly clamped shut so that he wouldn't cry, arms wrapped tightly around himself. A subconscious attempt to protect and hide; to become invisible and secure. Kai sneered, disgusted with himself, his hand tightening and unclenching. "My, my _body_…_liked_ the-_it_."

Rei blinked, mouth forming a silent 'Oh…' He relaxed marginally, raising a hand to his eye, rubbing it. Kai glared at the floor, then his eyes returned to Rei's just as stormy and chaotic as before.

"And that is perhaps more vile than the kiss altogether." Rei shook his head, holding up his hands, palms facing Kai.

"N-no, no, it's not! It's normal, perfectly normal…" He took a deep breath, calming down slightly, ready to go on, when… he stiffened. "K-Kai…" The Russian snorted, glaring.

"I told you. My body…indulged in the perverse pleasure of it!" The neko-jin licked his lips, eyes darkening. Kai tilted his head back, face a mask of indifference.

"Hmm…" He leaned in closer, hands seeking out Kai's face, his neck and shoulders, softly stroking and exploring. Edging closer, he licked his lips again, gently lowering Kai's head until he could whisper in his ear. "There are two possible outcomes of this, Kai. Either you hit me and walk away, or…" He purred, low and deep, gently nuzzling the pale neck. "…or you let your body indulge in that perverse pleasure, and for the night, I'll be yours." The hand in his hair tightened. Rei gasped, breath ghosting over Kai's ear. His head was abruptly pulled back, he bit his lip teasingly, meeting Kai's burning eyes with his own smouldering gaze.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

R&R, please.


End file.
